


Strike

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The asset is put to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [侵袭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976472) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> Sorry for taking so long to update this, work got in the way.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments, they mean a lot to me :)
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, I have no beta.

The asset it taken out of cryo and the men do what they want with him. 

After a successful mission or when there is nothing to do, the men bend the omega over and take what they want from him. For most it’s the only chance they’ll ever have of being up close and personal with an omega and they take full advantage of it. 

However, they have the most fun with him when he’s barely taken out, when he’s disoriented and doesn’t understand anything, that’s when he cries oh so beautifully. 

The first time, they had expected a fight from him. He was and still is HYDRA’s most powerful weapon; he has a metal arm, he is strong, and can fight them all off if he desires. But he didn’t fight them, he never fights them.

The asset is a mindless thing. He does what he’s told, takes every dick that is put in front of him into his mouth, doesn’t protest when cum is splattered on his face. Doesn’t say anything, only whimpers, when two dicks are shoved into him at the same time. 

The asset doesn’t even have a sense of self preservation.

One of the men wraps his hands around the asset’s neck, squeezes, and doesn’t stop until the asset has passed out. The men still don’t stop, they continue using his body for their enjoyment. 

They laugh and give each other high fives when they leave a mark on the asset. 

They’re enjoying themselves too much that they don’t hear the other STRIKE team coming in. 

Rumlow takes one look around and his anger is almost overwhelming, but he has enough self control to not pull out his gun and put a bullet in every member of the other STRIKE team’s head. 

Rumlow puts a stop to it immediately. He backhands the leader of that team and orders everyone leave before he puts them all down like the dogs they’re acting as. 

He checks on the asset, makes sure he’s still breathing and that no bones have been broken. 

Then, with Rollins’ help, he cleans the asset and dresses him.

Slowly the asset opens his eyes, he looks at the two men with fear in his eyes. 

Rumlow wants to comfort him, tell him they won’t hurt him, but Pierce has just walked in. 

If Pierce sees Rumlow offering the asset any type of comfort then it will be worse for Winter. 

So instead Rumlow offers two pills to Winter. Winter just stares at them. 

“Take them,” Rumlow orders and the asset obeys, swallows them dry.  

They’re contraceptive pills, it wont do to let the asset get pregnant by some STRIKE team member. 

Afterwards, the asset is briefed on his mission and another STRIKE team is called on. 

Time to go kill Nick Fury.

  
  



End file.
